When Gary brings muffins for Miranda
by What I call Lynn
Summary: Things get more complicated with Miranda and Gary.
1. Spoon and muffins

"Miranda!? Miranda!?" Gary said as he was going upstairs to Miranda's flat.

"Miranda, I baked muffins for you. Miranda?" he said as he was knocking the door.

As he knocked, the door opened. Apparently, Miranda left the door open when she left earlier.

"Miranda, I hope you don't mind but the door was open. I baked some muffins for you. Miranda? Where is she?"

Perplexed as he was, Gary looked for Miranda. He looked to the sofa if Miranda was sleeping there. He looked into the loo, although, it felt odd that he was looking there. He might see her having a bubble bath. But the thought made him smile - an odd, awkward smile. He cleared his mind from that thought. As he was still looking for her, he noticed that the door of the bedroom was slightly open. He saw Miranda sleeping soundly in the bed. He placed the muffins in the dinning table and went closer to the open door of her bedroom. He opened the door widely. He went closer and closer that he hadn't notice that he was already inside the room.

Miranda was in her usual evening attire and was sleeping soundly. She was facing to the right. All Gary can see is her back. Gary just stood in the corner of the bedroom and kept on studying her. He could not keep on noticing on how Miranda looks so lovely, even in her pajamas. He studied her position, her hair – her beautiful brown hair, and those little movements she does. Miranda snore, Gary chuckled. It was almost a laugh. He hushed himself fearing that he might wake Miranda up.

Gary moved closer to the left side of the bed to get a better vision of Miranda. He bent and looked closer to Miranda. He kept smiling and thinking that she was very beautiful. It seemed that he wasn't in himself anymore and he slid in to the sheets. For a moment, he wondered how it would feel like to spoon with Miranda. He lay into her left side and was facing the back of Miranda's head.

"Miranda" Gary whispered as he placed his right hand to her hair and started playing with it. Miranda was still deeply asleep and did not notice anything. Gary was not thinking straight anymore. He was mesmerized – sort of. He moved his body closer to Miranda's. He closed his eyes and started to breathe the scent of Miranda's hair in. As he opened his eyes, a tear dropped from his left eye.

"Oh Miranda." he said again. He wasn't crying. It was tears of joy.

Gary was so happy to be this close to Miranda. Although they've been friends for a long time and hugged each other so many times, his feelings for Miranda never got this strong before. He slowly placed a hand on her waist and was hugging her gently. He rubbed his wrist up and down to Miranda's side. He could imagine her figure as he was touching her. He could imagine her standing and looked so beautiful. He could image her in a white dress and just smile to him. These images he had made him smile.

Miranda started to wake up and groaned. She tried to shuffle out to her sheets but as she did, she noticed an arm wrapping her up. It was a very familiar arm.

Gary was just half –asleep and noticed Miranda had wakened up.

He opened his eyes to see if Miranda would do anything.

"Gary?" Miranda was puzzled on how Gary ended being beside her. She looked over to her back to see if it was Gary.

Gary closed his eyes again as Miranda looked at him. Miranda looked back and Gary opened his eyes and grinned.

"Oh, God. It's Gary. It's Gary! Hush, Miranda." Miranda said to herself as she went back to her side.

Still closing his eyes, Gary chuckled silently. He could not help to notice how Miranda was so nervous and just find it funny.

Miranda turned her head again to check it once more.

Gary just pretend to be sleeping like nothing happened. He find it really fun.

"Okay.. Okay. I'll – just shuffle out really slowly. Why is he here? Here, in my bed? Did I – Oh God." Miranda slowly moved Gary's hand and step out in the sheets but was stopped when Gary just grabbed and hugged her instantly and tightly.

"Miranda. Please. No" Gary held her tightly. He was so scared to let her go. "Miranda, please stay. Please, just stay here with me. Let me hug you. I love being this close to you, Miranda. Please." he placed a single kiss to Miranda's neck.

"Gary, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you." he said with a chuckle. He slowly wrapped Miranda's legs with his.

"Gary." she said again.

"Please stay her with me. I'm sorry if I broke into you flat and slept in your bed"

"That's okay, Goldilocks." said Miranda with a laugh. Gary laughed with her. She never fails to make him happy.

Gary started to rub his nose to Miranda's neck. It was rather nice for Miranda. Gary reached for her hand and slid his fingers to the spaces of Miranda's hand. Miranda was reluctant to hold his hand but Gary didn't let it go. She breathes in and finally decides to intertwine with his fingers too. Gary kept on brushing Miranda's toes with his. He wrapped her tightly like he never wanted to ever let her go. Miranda smiled and enjoyed how Gary caressed her. Both of them exhaled heavily and just smile.

"By the way, I bought some muffins." said Gary.


	2. Brunch

Miranda woke up unsure if those things really happened. They were so unreal that they won't even happen even in her deepest dreams ever. As she opened her eyes, a ray of sunlight hit her face.

"Stevie's gonna kill me again. Ugh. Nearly lunch time. Better make a better excuse this time."

She looked around, reassuring or _maybe _hoping an arm was embracing her. But to her disappointment, there was none. She turned around to her back and faced her clock placed in her side table.

'"10:35 AM. Great. Better get to the joke _slash_ gift shop, SLASH- I like that word, SLASH- or that elf will kill me."

Miranda got up and reached for her robe. Still drastically sleepy, she stretched and gave loud yawn when suddenly something showed up that made her choke a little bit by her yawning. The non-alpha male chef was in her kitchen! Though all she can see was a very broad shoulder and a sexy back, she knew that it was really Gary.

"G-Gary? What are you doing here?"

Gary, who was holding a pan and wearing Miranda's apron, turned around to a Miranda with her hair all messed up and was wearing a pyjama.

"Cooking you some breakfast, er- lunch, I guess. Ooh! Brunch. Yes, I'm cooking you some brunch. Sorry if I didn't ask your permission to work in your kitchen. You looked deeply asleep so I thought I'll cook for you. See, here. Come and sit down." Gary removed the apron around his waist and placed it on the table. Miranda sat down and had a little bit of stare on Gary's p-p-paaants.

"But- how,.. What? When? I mean have you been in my flat all night? Have you been sneaking on my bed? Or ate all my porridge and sitting on my chair? No—sorry. What."

"Miranda, are you alright? You seemed confused."

"What, why? I'm practically alright." Miranda gestured as she tries to point out that she was, in fact, alright.

"You forgot everything? I mean, I was here really early in the morning, remember? I brought you some muffins that I made for you, right? Oh, Miranda?" Gary said while doing finishing touches to Miranda's meal. It smelled so good that somehow brought Miranda to her own Miranda-Land. She smelled the reheated muffins on the table, too.

"I love having a chef friend"

_Friend. _ Gary CERTAINLY heard that word. Totally not a new word. He gave a very heavy sigh but Miranda didn't hear that for she was now pre-occupied with her brunch, as she very much were.

"Mmm. Can't really believe it happened. Did it really?" Gary was growing a bit of disappointed with Miranda_. How can she not remember? It was surely a moment! _

"What do you fancy this morning Your Majesty? Co-"

"You –"Miranda automatically answered Gary before he can even finish.

"ffee, tea or juice? What? You fancy me this morning?" Gary grinned and placed both hands on his pockets.

"What, no! Of course not! You? I fancy you? All yuckity, yuckity you? AHAHA. What I mean is that you? What do YOU fancy?"

_Right in the heart, Miranda_.

"I'll have coffee if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure! Pop my little kettle- LITTLE KETTLE! HAHAH! I'll have the same, please do Gary."

Gary prepared everything for Miranda. He pulled out a chair for her, like what a prince would do for her princess, and let her comfortably sit. He placed lovely flowers on the vase. They looked like a married couple on a honeymoon.

Gary sat on the other side of the table._ Was this a brunch date? _ They sometimes catch each other's glimpse while they were eating. It was tremendously sweet. Gary had butterflies in his stomach- he knows that. But what about Miranda? No clue. No clue at all. He can't tell whether Miranda liked how things are going on between them although there _WASN'T _really a thing. They were just friends now.

"We're just friends now!"Gary thought. "Just friends. GOOD friends, that all. Bu-bu-but we spooned in her bed earlier! She let me hug her. I touched her hair, embraced her, and wrapped her with my legs. We held our hands, for goodness sake! Wait- what? Why am I talking to myself?"

Was he having his own monologue? _HE WAS!_

"But I'm not moving my mouth. But what if people can hear me? Nah, no people. Wait, are those rainbows. Shhh, Gary, you crazy man. Brush that. I'm just talking to myself."

"Oh Gary, this muffins are heaven! Gary? Gary.." Miranda just looked at gorgeous Gary who was staring blankly. "Gary! GARY!" Still no response. Gary was still staring blankly, still thinking about his and Miranda's status- if there were. He looked at Miranda with a very big question mark on his face. Unaware of what's happening, he spilled the coffee that he was hold all over the kitchen table.

"Gary! Your coffee!"

Gary woke up from his daydreaming.

"I'm so sorry, Miranda. Oh dear. Really sorry. I'll just clean this up."

"What's up with you? You alright? I thought I was the only one allowed to have daydreams. HAHA!" Miranda's laughter just brought happiness to Gary's heart.

"Sweetest laughter, ever." Gary thought. "Crazy, me.. . Giving monologues just like the love of my li-"

"Sorry? You were saying?"Miranda asked as she stood up and helped Gary clean the mess he had made. She moved to Gary's side and both of them starting wiping the table. And was having _such fun. _Just like a real couple having playful time while doing works. They were just wiping the last drops of coffee on the table when suddenly Gary's fingers brushed Miranda's.

"_Pause! Pause! Stop! Let this stay longer. Errr, talking in my head again. Stupid Gary! Why can't you just kiss Miranda right now at this moment?"_

They looked at each other's eyes for just a tiny bit of a second but Miranda looked away first. It was a short, corny, cheesy but awkward staring game for Miranda. Gary noticed how Miranda drops her shoulders, unsure if it was a disappointment or not.

"I'll ju- just hit the showers. Stevie's gonna kill me. I'm very late. Gary?" Miranda, feeling really cheerless, slowly walked towards her bathroom

"Yeah, sure. Sure. I'll finish this."

"Uhm, Gary? I love-"she looked back and gave a very heavy sigh. "I loved the muffins. Thank you... for the... brunch and everything. I appreciate them, really."

"Sure thing. _'Gary! What the hell does that mean?'_ I mean, no problemo_. 'Not really making this any better. ' _ I mean thank you for letting me took a nap beside you." _'Now that was okay, right?' _

_A NAP_. That surely rang bells to Miranda's ears. _It really did happen_. Not one of her fantasies. Miranda stopped at the door of her bathroom with a hand on the doorknob ready to open it. She looked back and faced her Gary- _her Gary-she liked that sound _ – who was looking at her with his beautiful, puppy pair of eyes.

"Yeah. Sure thing, Goldilocks."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Miranda came down the stairs and saw Stevie behind the counter of her joke shop.

"Hi, Stevie." Miranda said wearily.

"Oi, Miranda... Arr ye o'right?"

"Why are you talking in a cockney accent? You crazy little woman."

"I'm talking cockney class—"

"COCKney! I like that word – COCKNEY! "

"—shut up! Some would say talking in cockney accent makes a woman sounds grown up, fun and exciting."

Stevie went out of the counter and arranged the bags of penis pasta on the table.

" I wouldn't say 'grown up' if I were you. "Miranda just burst into big laughter but Stevie wasn't. She just gave a very sharp stare to Miranda.

"RUDE! Miranda, SO RUDE. Anyway, I just saw Gary left from your flat. You know, quite interesting, actually that he took 4 hours for him to give you those muffins. What happened?"

Miranda was not actually listening. She doesn't even want to know what Stevie was talking about although she knows it'll be about Gary. She busied herself by eating a cockolate and drank Stevie's tea.

"Miranda!" Stevie lightly hit Miranda by the arm and took her tea.

"Oh yes, Gary. Hmm. Muffins. Brunch. That's all"

"For 4 hours? You were taking for 4 hours? That's a bit odd of you. You can't even stand a minute with Gary and you'll practically fall off from stool somewhere."

Still, Miranda was not listening to Stevie. She reached a cookie placed in the table but didn't even eat it.

"Miranda?" Stevie went to her and snapped her fingers in front of her. Miranda just looked at her little friend, who was looking up to her with her wide, confused eyes. _What IS happening to Miranda? _

"G-Gary . We slept—"

"What?! You—"

"Shut up, you. No, that's not what I meant. I mean, he sort of, well he did, saw my room open and saw me sleeping in the bedroom. He then made himself lie on my side. When I woke up, he was on my back and his arm was wrapping me. I hesitated to spoon with him at first but then I easily gave in and fell asleep again. I woke up again and saw him in my kitchen cooking me some brunch. I'm just so confused. We're just friends, right, Stevie?"

Miranda leaned on the edge of the counter looking very baffled. She still loves Gary, she admits, but too scared to give in to him once again on the fear of losing him, just like what happened about Tamara and the green card thing. Stevie was on her side, comforting her best friend.

_Please do post a review. :)_


	3. Stares

Miranda was sitting on the couch in her living room.

"Hi there, my little chums. I'm very delighted to see you all again. How are you Gordon?" camera focused on Gordon then back to her. "As you all know, Gary took a nap here and we shared a bed together. NO MALICE at all. Just two friends sharing a single bed. We've done this last Christmas so it's perfectly normal for us now. _ Right?_ I hope I didn't snore that loud or gave an audible breast clap. Ugh! Let's not worry about that, shall we? Anyway, I still don't know what to do or think. I mean, it was Gary. GARY! I do love sharing a bed with him but there's something bothering me. Nothing is going between us. We're just friends. But I know we could be something more than that." Miranda gave a very heavy sigh. She left without saying goodbye to us.

Miranda saw Clive cleaning a wine glass in the corner of the restaurant.

"Hi, Clive"

"Not now, I'm busy. Gary! Miranda's here!"

"Why are you calling Gary? Why- do you know?"

"Know about what?"

Before Miranda could answer, Gary, in his almost- sexy- chef- uniform- but- still-gives- Miranda give- those -shivers came out from the kitchen bringing with him a very delicious slice of cake.

"Miranda? You alright? Stevie called me. She said you're feeling down. You sick? What happened? Here. Have some cake"

Miranda did, but not just some, but got a very big slice of it and quickly ate it. Her mouth was so full that it was impossible to for her to answer. Miranda loves to eat anything that Gary cooks but not this quickly and hungrily.

"_Maybe it I eat this much, he won't ask any questions and I won't talk much. I'll eat a bigger slice, then."_ Miranda said to the camera.

"Miranda? Miranda!" Gary kept on trying to take her attention but it was no use. So he grabbed her hand when she was about to take another piece. "Are you alright, Miranda?"

Miranda just looked up and met her stare with Gary's. "_Why is it always the meeting of the eyes?" _Both of them thought. Gary was still holding her hands and their stares.

"Are you alright? Miranda, are you okay?"Clearly Gary was beginning to worry about his friend.

"Hmm? OH YES, of course, I am, Gary! Why'd made you think I'm not? I'm always okay. Hahaha!"

But Gary couldn't be fooled about this cheerfulness byMiranda.

"Love the cake, by the way. Made me feel better."Miranda gave Gary thumbs up.

"Is this about that morning?"

A loud "pppffft" was heard from Miranda and Gary's face was filled with cake from her.

"Oh, dear oh dear. I'm so sorry Gary! That morning was—"

"Miranda, darling." Shouted her irritating mother, Penny.

"Hi, mum. Whatcha-"

"No time for chitchat. Your birthday's coming and I'll be arranging a what I call 'birthday party' for you."

"It WILL and IS called birthday party. That is so what I call 'ANNOYING'"

"Chop chop. AND, I'll be bringing a very handsome man. I met him at the park—"

"You just met him at a park?!"

"Yes! Very handsome man, with a lot of hair going on. His name's John Smith. He's a doctor, as what he said."

_Not a doctor. Not again. Ugh, that Dreamboat Charlie. Ugg. _

"Meh! Oh, of course. Miranda, your birthday's coming. You're turning 37!"Gary said

"Yeah, Gary. Birthday. Me. Late 20's okay? Shhh. Mum, again. You met a guy at a park? And then invited him to my birthday party, which I've told you a hundred times I don't want one.? Mum! Eh, he might turn out to be very weird!"

"HE IS VERY HANDSOME, Miranda! Don't be picky! But sounds like he has some what I call 'loose screws' on his head."

"Why'd you say so?"

"He insisted on just letting himself be called THE DOCTOR."

"You just misheard it, Mum.

"Anyway, I'll go ahead to do some arrangements. AHAHA! Such fun!"

Penny rushed out and slammed the door of the restaurant.

"Wow, a birthday party—for you, Miranda. And you're maybe meeting the man of your dreams." _Damn it. I'm here, see? Me, Gary! _

"Shut it, Gary. The last thing I want for my birthday is a party that would remind me that I'm a middle aged singleton and getting set up with some crazy guy, who might turned out to be worse than the rest of the men Mother let me meet.

At the Jokeshop

"I'm back, Stevie. What the - What is this? And what are those?" Miranda pointed out to the new theme Stevie just set up by herself. Stevie was doing a "task" behind the counter.

"It's already afternoon but never too late to ask Ms. Heather Small. Ahem. _What have you done today to make you feel proud?!_"

"Go on."

"Well, Heather I'm quite PROUD for I have made a Christmas theme in the joke shop without Miranda's help."

"Sorry Stevie"

"Wow. That's a surprise. You didn't banter or rant or anything."

"Yeah."

Miranda went inside the counter and help Stevie do some arrangement when the door rang. They were hoping for a costumer to come since it's been very quiet. But it was Gary.

"Hi guys. You forgot to change the sign to OPEN. I'll just do it, right." And he did but his eyes were fixed towards Miranda.

"So that's why . The silence was deafening. Thanks, Gary."

"No probs, Stevie. Uhmm. Miranda."

"Hmm? OH, yes. Gary. You're here. Yes, thank you, too." She just laid her eyes towards Gary for just a split second and returned to those financial reports that she can't understand.

Gary went closer to the counter with a walk full of uncertainty, but eagerness to go and talk to Miranda.

"Uhm, Miranda. I was wondering..." Gary was looking up and down and holding his hands together, just like a young boy ready to confess his puppy love. "- there's a new theme park nearby."

"So?" Miranda said as she played with her party wig that she's currently wearing.

"Nice wig. Yeah. I was wondering if you wanna go ou-, I mean check it out? It'll be fun! What'd ya think?"

The door rang again but it was still not a costumer.

"Miranda, hi! Oh, hello, Stevie."

"Hi, Tilly..."Miranda said flatly. "I mean, oh! Hi! Tilly!" _Better_.

"Miranda, what do you think?"

"Ahh, excuse me Gary. I have some fabulouso news for Miranda. Oh kissingtons!"_ ugh. _ That annoying ritual they have. But Miranda couldn't actually hate Tilly. Yes, she's irritating, almost like Penny, but she's her friend. She did in fact have done a lot for her and Miranda was glad about them although some of them were very embarrassing favours.

"Penny asked me to help with your party arrangements—"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need a party! It'll be those awkward situations."

"It'll be great! This one, I promise will be the bestestismo party you'll have. Since Gary's here, I want you, Gary to make the best cake.

"_A cake! I'm not 6 years old! I'm a grown woman, thank you."_

"Penny also told me she'll bring a lot of single men!" said her blonde friend. Miranda was really starting to hate this birthday party thing.

"_I tell you. This will be really awkward and those men that mum invited will be super weird. I maybe even make a stupid scene somewhere like eating the whole cake inside a cupboard"_

Then a phone rang loudly in the middle of the conversation. Being so used to, everyone looked at poor Tilly.

"What are you looking at? That wasn't my phone. Geezzzz"

"It's mine. Uhm, what's that phrase again? .. OH, right! Bear with, bear with, right? So BEAR WITH! BEAR WITH!

"Gary!" all of the girls simultaneously shouted and Tilly rolled her eyes.

"What? Oh. It's Clive. He needs me in the kitchen. Think about the theme park thing, will you please, Miranda? I'll be back." Off the sexy chef go.

"I have to go, too. Chao!" And so was Tilly.

The shop was so quite once again. And Miranda was also in a black space in her mind. Stevie was just looking at her friend with no idea of what's going on.

"So..."

"So, what Stevie?"

"What'd you think about Gary and the theme park? Will you go?"

"Not really sure." Miranda gave out a very heavy sigh and a shrug. She took off her wig and played with it for a while. She looked around – to the door where her Gary just opened, the sign on it that he change and everywhere. "I might do something stupid in front of him. I might, fart or burp or slip. I'll embarrass Gary, especially in that theme park. I'll just say no to him and say sorry I can't because I'll be going to the cinema or something like that."

"Oh, go with him. Just try. It'll be fun."

"Well, I'll think about it."

Note: Some of the italicized words are said while facing the camera.

December 14. That's all.. :)

_I'd like to hear from you! :)_


	4. The Doctor stole my Hart

"Stevie, where's Miranda?" Gary asked as he came to the joke shop.

"She's out." Stevie was arranging the garlands on the Christmas tree. "She's said she's gonna have a make-over. Her mother insisted she should have one.'"

"But why? Hmm, muffins by the way." Gary placed the muffins on the top of the counter. His eyes were searching for something Miranda-ish but all he found was reindeer antler headband that Miranda loves.

He hasn't seen Miranda in his restaurant for days now and he has missed her so much. Everyone has been busy arranging her birthday and he has been working with Tilly and Penny most of the time but never with Miranda. He hasn't even received a respond from her about the theme park thing. He's growing really worried about his friend that seemed to be avoiding him.

And then the bell of the door rang.

"Hi."

Gary turned around and saw a very beautiful, stunning, jaw-dropping looking woman in expensive, long, dark blue dress matched with a very fine looking fur coat. She had long, silky, vibrantly shining hair and luscious, kissable lips. She had those fierce eyes, high rosy cheeks and wore a heart warming smile. She didn't wear high heels, just the flat one, for she was very tall- very and looked perfect for a fashion magazine cover.

"Hello, Madam, how can I help you?" Stevie hurriedly went to this glamorous demi-god.

"Do we have a costumer behind me?" She looked to her back and her hair fell perfectly. "Hmm. Nothing." She turned to Stevie and Gary with her hair swaying and shining in every movement. "Stevie? Stevie, is there something wrong?"

"Miranda? Oh my goodness , Miranda! It's you!" Stevie covered her mouth with both of her hands. Gary was just in the corner – frozen.

"Yeah? You like my new look? Oh no. It's just like the last one, isn't it? I knew I should haven't done this!"

"Miranda, you look, you look perfect!"Stevie moved closer and touched Miranda's beautiful dress. "I love this! Oh, your nails! Oh my God! What did you do?"

"Is that you asking or Heather Small? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TODAY TO MAKE YOU FEEL PROUD?!" Miranda belted. "Well, Heather, I had a make-over and I'm in the dress."

Stevie was impressed and clap excitedly like penguin. _(Sorry. I just like penguins) _

"Oh, hi Gary. What'd you think? Do I now look like a proper woman?"Miranda's hair moved with her as she slowly took a full turn that emphasized her gorgeous curves and cleavage.

"Yeah. You look... _good_." Of course, Gary thought Miranda was amazingly beautiful – she always has been. But not this, not quite. She looked- different. Yes, Gary thought she looked exceptional. It's Miranda. But not _his_ Miranda.

Miranda's turn was almost perfect until she wobble and fell.

_There's the Miranda I know._

Miranda stood up again and made a pose. "It's always all about the recovery. Gary. YES."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, yes, let's go to that new theme park. It'll be fun, yeah?" Miranda said excitedly.

"On that dress? Miranda.. We'll be trying a lot of rides and eat a lot of ice cream."

"Right. I'll just change. Anyway, this is just temporary. I was just pleasing my what I call Mother." She went upstairs with relatively slow walk. Not a single step she missed. Gary saw Miranda's beautiful curves and a divinely sexy back.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant." Said Gary as he left the joke shop.

Miranda arrived at the restaurant wearing baggy jeans and out-of-fashion sleeves, without that wig she wore earlier. Gary was glad that he saw her this way when he came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Clive. And don't you tell me you're busy because I can see you're not doing anything. Where's Gary?"

"I'm here."

Miranda turned around and saw the sexy chef standing at the door of his kitchen.

"Ga- Gary... WHooopss!"

Miranda fell off her stool and a very loud, LOUD "TUG" was heard. Gary was standing at the corner, grinning. He went closer to her and kneeled beside her. "You alright?" His face was getting closer and closer to Miranda and his deep stares were melting her every soul. Both of their hearts were beating faster and faster and their hands were trembling crazily. Their breathing was getting rapid and-

"Ahem!"Clive gave an audible, fake cough.

And they were back to reality again. Gary stood up and offered a hand. She took it. He pulled her up but he pulled her too much that she bumped in to him. Gary, unintentionally and unconsciously, hugged her a bit. Miranda looked up and saw his face.

"Oh, sorry."

_AWKWARD_

But this awkward silence was broken when a strange noise coming from the outside was heard. It was like a sound of radio waves. No. It was more than that. They weren't sure. It was sounded like something is emerging from somewhere. They had no idea what it really was but they knew it sounded – foreign.

A man, who had fantastic hair, wearing a suit with a very long coat and was carrying a hammer, came rushing inside the restaurant.

"I hope I'm not late for the party, if there were. Seem very quiet for a birthday party. Hmmm." His eyes wandered and looked around. He met Miranda's gaze and flashed the sweetest smile that could flutter any woman's – or man's- heart out of her chest.

"Is Penny here? She said to me at the park to come here at this date and this place for Miranda's birthday. Am I in the wrong place?" he scratched his head and pulled his hair "—or in the wrong date?" and took in a very heavy breathe. "Is the party over? Or am I too early for it?" No one answered. Miranda was just standing still looking at this very handsome man.

"Uhmm. Excuse me—"finally she gathered enough courage. "Are you John Smith?"

"Well, technically, yes.. Well, I can me called by that name. Well, I use it often so yeah but only for some occasions. I'm The Doctor."

_Oh Doctor, help me. You just stolen my HART (__Did you see what I did there? :D No? RUDE.)_ "Sorry? Hmm. The.. Doctor. You say, The Doctor?"

"Hello! I'm The Doctor. You must be Miranda."He, still beaming that heavenly smile, took Miranda's hand and shook it. Gary, now behind the bar, had his eye brows meeting. He turned to Clive and said "Who is this guy? So this is the guy Penny keeps talking about. He doesn't look anyway special. Not at all. Normal bloke, just full of hair. Who does he think he is? Getting all too early for the party, ey? A bit show off, are we, ey?"

Gary was watching Miranda having fun talking with this Doctor about he met Penny. They sat comfortably together across the restaurant.

"And Penny was like 'You're very handsome. Will you marry my daughter, Miranda? She's still single and I want grand children. Will you'?'"

"_Ugh. Mother. How could she manage to embarrass me? But, oohh, this one. This one's good, very good. Finally she found someone normal." _Miranda chuckled as she returned her attention from the camera to The Doctor.

"—and I was like..."

_This one's talkative, too! _

"—'Well, I can't' and she goes 'are you 'and mouths the word 'gay?' I just burst in to laughter when she mouthed. I have to meet you first before I marry you, right?" A couple of laughs were given.

_OhwillyoupleasemarrymeIdotha nkyouverymuchsotoyou._

Miranda was on cloud nine. The Doctor, whatever reason he has for insisting to be called that, was funny, smart and had fantastic Scottish accent.

"Getting a bit jealous, are we, Gary?"

"Shut up, Clive and go back to wiping the glasses."

"Awwwh! Gary's jealous. That's just sweet! Come on, admit it. You're staring at that Doctor like you're gonna eat him alive."

"Let it go, Clive. I'm not - jealous, you crazy, uhmm."

_Of course, I'm jealous. Just look at them._ Gary was angrily cleaning the table (he still looks gorgeous even he's angry. Gary.. )

Miranda looks like she's having real fun talking with The Doctor. A burst of laughter was heard once again which made Gary made even angrier. But he couldn't actually get really angry to Miranda or to The Doctor. He's seen Miranda really down this past days and it was that Doctor that made her feel happy again. It's been a long time since Gary saw that smile on Miranda's face.

Gary handed then each cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Gary."

"Yeah." And he walked away to the bar with his head down.

"... So, what do you do for a living, Miss Miranda"

"Miss... Oh, stop it you!"She blushed and gave a posh giggle. "Well... er.. I'm an entrepreneur. Yes, I am. I'll work with that."

"Businesswoman! Fantastic! What'd you sell?"

"Well, ehrm, uhmm, we sell furnitures (bean bags), hats (novelty ones), sculptures and... things in no particular specification..." _Where can I put those cockolate? _ "We also do export, imports, transport, port, port, port, oh I've said port too much, port, it's gone weird, port, port – SUCH FUN!"

"I like ports." The Doctor beamed that heavenly smile again. "Do you do intergalactic-port? HAHAHA"

"We do, too.. SHHHHH MIRANDA!" as she hushed herself, the Doctor just said "Really? I like that. I'll order some time."

Miranda just melted because of this guy. _Oh my God. Who is this guy? It's like finding a man version of me. Not technically but you get my point._

"You were saying? It's not your birthday today, is it?"

"No. It'll be on the 14th of December."

The Doctor scratched his head again, hissed and talked to himself. "I think I hit the wrong button. Or pulled the wrong handle. The TARDIS has been going crazy often or is it just my hammer?" He took out his hammer from his pocket.

_What's he doing carrying with him a hammer? _

"But I like this hammer." He stood up from his chair. "So, Miss Miranda. I'll just come back on the right date, 14th , next time, okay? See you soon."

"Ah huh. Chao.. aha!" Miranda waved to the Doctor as he vanished from her sight. "Oh dear." Miranda fanned herself. "Did you just saw him? Oh my golly! Pheww. He's, he's.. he can be the ONE! I would happily have his babies."

Miranda kept on mumbling about how perfect The Doctor was when The Doctor came back and rushed into the restaurant and was catching his breath.

"They'd found me. Miranda, they'd found me. I don't know how, but they did. Maybe they'd smelled my scent or, or, or felt my energy. I need to alter it- rearrange my aura." He was holding Miranda by her shoulders. "I need to do something."

"Alright, what?"

"I need a favour." He brushed his hand to Miranda's hair and held her face. And all of a sudden, kissed her. It was a deep, long kiss. Gary's and Clive's jaws dropped as Miranda and The Doctor lip-locked in front of them.

When The Doctor broke the kiss, Miranda's mind was floating. The Doctor checked behind his back.

"They're gone. Thanks , Miranda." And left again.

All of them haven't gotten over about what just happened, especially Miranda, who was feeling supernaturally amazing and Gary, who was deeply jealous and sad.

* * *

_Hope you had such fun! _


	5. Just the Way She is

The theme park was pack of people when Miranda and Gary arrived.

"Let's go try some rides. How about that one?" Gary pointed in the air to the caterpillar ride. He took Miranda's hand and ran excitedly towards a ticket booth. On the line, a young couple was behind them. Miranda turned around to see them.

"Aww. Young love…" Miranda chuckled sweetly and admired them. The couple started to be more playful. Miranda thought it was innocent and sweet until they started snogging- in the middle of the line.

"Oh, dear"

Gary turned to her back and also saw the situation.

"Err, let's try something else. How about bump cars?"

"BUMP car?" Still eying on the youths. " Ehm, okay. Sure. Let's get away from them."

_And that's how you start a "date", my chums. Could this be more awkward?_

Miranda stands beside her bump car.

_Okay, I'm fine. This will be easy. It'll be a piece of cake. I'm good at driving, but that one on the bed shop, though. _

Miranda stepped a foot inside the car but realized –

"Uhmm, Gary… I think- I'm quite sure I won't fit to this car." But Gary was not around. "Gary?" Her eyes looked for him and saw him on the other side, far away from where she was. Lucky for Gary, being thin as he was, he easily took a seat on his car. "GARY! I. CAN'T. I. WON'T FIT IN THIS ONE!" But it was impossible for him to hear her screaming and screeching on the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me, very handsome personnel-who-probably-is-much-younger-than-me-and-may-or-may-not- but-I'm sure-have-a-very-high-pitched-voice, do you have a bigger one? I mean, the CAR, do you have a bigger car than this one?

_Not a euphemism…_

"No, Ma'am. That's the biggest we've got."

_Biggest!? Well, it sure not BIG enough for me. I might as well slice my legs to fit on these toy cars! _

Miranda struggled to ride on her bump car. She turned left and right, moved her body in all directions possible put her hands on the air but it was impossible, until she found a very uncomfortable position. She sat down and places her left leg on the head of the car, just adjacent to the steering wheel.

_Alright, finally. Phew. To all watching, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME, NOR ON THE CAR.. Okay, let me find the clutch first… Where is it? _

There was none.

_The pedals then. None. Okay, you got this Miranda. _

She quickly glanced to Gary who was moving something.

Gary cupped his mouth, "TURNED THE STEERING WHELL! THE STEERING WHEEL!" and gestured turning the steering wheel.

"Hi, GARY! I'M FINE! I GOT THIS!" _I certainly don't get this._

She stopped for a while and then gripped the steering wheel. She started to maneuver it left and right. "I'm moving!" she said and laughed devilishly.

_I got it! AHAHA! HMMM. I'll go bump, BUMP- that's a good word- BUMP- but a bit naughty- I will go BUMP towards GARY._

She started moving and was wiggled forwards towards Gary. She got closer and closer to him and was moving smoothly until-

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Watch where you're going!"

A lot of car was bashing her.

"GET OFF!" Miranda was tirelessly and aggressively driving her car. She was in the middle of a river of cars and struggling to hustle out. Her car moved a bit but started to go turn around and around.

_HELPPPPP!_ Her car was continuously turning in a single axis. "Gary! GARY!" _ NOT FUN/! NOT FUN! _ Her car started to uncontrollably move to sideways and bump more cars.

"HELPPP!" she screamed emphasizing the P's. "GARY! GARY!" She gripped to her steering wheel and closed her eyes tightly. The car was endlessly turning with greater spins. She unrelentingly screamed help and Gary's name, until all cars went to a stop. Gary went to Miranda who was still shrieking and had her eyes closed.

"GARY! HELPPP! GARY, GARY, GARY!"

"Miranda!" Gary stand in front of her with his arms crossed and was holding his laughter.

"Gary! Help!"

"MIRANDA!" She opened her eyes and realized that the ride was over. "You alright?" Miranda looked around and saw a lot of people staring at her.

_Mortifying!_

Gary grinned. "Come on. Let me help you out."

As it was hard to ride on it, it became harder for her to get out of the car. Gary firmly grasped Miranda's hand and pulled her out strongly. But it was impossible. She was stuck.

_Are you kidding me?_

Gary pulled her out even strongly with both hands now holding her. "Uhmm? Why is your left leg on the head of the car?" He keeps on pulling her until she was released.

"Finally, released. Thanks"

"You're welcome. I had really GREAT fun! How about you?"

"Yeah, I did!" she said energetically. _NO! I DIDN'T! _ "Yeah! It really raised my adrenaline back there. Just a bit, you know, whoosh! But yeah!" Miranda fell with her hands on her knees.

"Wanna try another one? How about that pirate ship? They said it was a real pirate ship back years. How about that one, yeah?" Gary's tone was getting really childish.

"Ahm, yeah, but nah. I think I wanna rest." She arched back with her hands behind her. Gary was till laughing. "Oi! Gary!"

"Sorry"

"Come on. Let's get away from here like we're never been here, ever."

Miranda groaned for pain, still having her hands on her back.

"Here you go sir."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me"

"He means me. Not you, Miranda. Thanks. Here you go, Miranda." Gary gave a toffee apple to her.

"Finally! I'm starving." Miranda took a very big bit to her toffee apple and her face got filled with its toffee syrup.

"Uhmm, Miranda..Your, uhm, face"

"Hmm?" Miranda gently touched her face and caught very sticky syrup. "Oh, dear." She started moving her tongue and licked her lips. It looked ridiculous if other has seen her do it but Gary found it – adorable.

He took a hanky from his jacket and wiped Miranda's face with it. First, he wiped it over to her cheeks, to her nose and gently down to her lip.

"How long have you known each other, if I may ask, sir?" said the old vendor behind them.

"Since we're in Uni" They simultaneously answered.

"Got kids?"

"Oh no, no, no. We're not together. We're just friends."

"Yes, good friends"

"Good friends."

"Oh, I thought you're married. My apologies."

A long silence was then again observed.

"So! Would you like me to bring you to the Royal Carousel, Your Majesty?" Gary took and offered an arm for Miranda

"Yes, please, Sire Gary!" She did a short courtesy and wrapped her arms to his.

_Don't you just love a carousel? _

Miranda took hold to her plastic horse.

_It's like riding a real horse but you're not! You'll just go up… _(and it did went up) _– and down! _

She let out a very posh laugh.

_It's like GALLOPING – in SLOW MOTION! Heyah! Follow that one, boy!_

Every kid on the carousel turned to her.

"Sorry."

_Sorry. _

Miranda laughed. _And, oh look! A prince is waiting for me! _

She looked at Gary who was outside the carousel and kept glancing to him as the carousel turns.

Gary had his hands inside his pocket and stood still to watch Miranda having enormous fun. Her smile was gravitating for him to see from where he was standing.

"Did you have fun?" They were walking with hands intertwined. They've been so comfortable together that holding each other's hands became easy and natural.

"Yeah! I did! Thanks for the treat, Gary. Really, thank you."

The sunset was breaking and darkness has almost eaten their bright sky.

"Gary, I think we should go home now. Stevie's waiting for me." Miranda started walking but Gary grabbed her hand.

"Whoo, wait."

"It's nearly night, Gary. Besides, I'm getting tired"

"No, wait. I want to show you something. Just this last one. You'll love this."

It was already dark when they arrived at the open grassy part by the waters. The cold breezes gently stroke their skin.

"What am I looking for?"

"Just look up." Gary looked up and pointed his finger up to the sky.

Miranda held her head up and saw a dark sky filled with stars competing with each other's brightness.

"Oh my God, Gary! It's beautiful! Oh my God! I'm- it's" She was out of words.

"Oi. Come here." Gary was already lying on the grass and Miranda did the same. They were resting side by side, still looking up to the stars. The scenery was beautiful. They were surrounded with grass and trees were stretching on different corner. Cold breeze from the mild sounding water, the lights and laughter from the theme park and being with the most important and brilliant person in each other lives- it was perfect.

"Someday."

"Someday what, Miranda?"

"Someday, I'll go venture that sky above us. I'll go see the world, Gary. I'll see the best thing in life. You'll see. "

_But what about me, Miranda?_

"Someday, I'll go places where it can only be reach in dreams. I'll reach for that bright star- just one- and hold it in my hand, and it'll be the greatest time of my life."

Gary turned to his side and watched Miranda stare at the heavens. He was again lost at the image of her glorious brown eyes. Her eyes made every star look a bit less bright. He observed her close and opens her eyes again that just gave another shine. How could she ever try to change herself? A make-over? It was no need. She's already beautiful and nothing broken was needing some fixing for she's stunning. Every bit of her makes Gary gasps each time they talk, hug or kiss "accidentally."

_What on Earth popped to your mind to do that? _

She propped up and leaned on both elbows. She closes her eyes as she heads up and feels each blow of cold wind that hits her face. Her hair flew and fell down to her shoulders perfectly without her trying. She hums softly and lies down again. She turned to Gary who was till glazing her. A short moment passed and the wild continues to blow.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

Both of them were in fetal position. Each one had an arm under the head. Their free hands caress the others. Their knees were hitting, eyes meeting. They were so close. They were like pieces of a puzzle that fits perfectly together. The cold atmosphere almost makes Gary wanna cuddle with her.

"Change yourself. That blasted make-over was a waste of time -"

"Excuse me? What do ya—"

"—because you already look stunning. You already look beautiful even you're not trying. Don't you dare change. If you want perfection then just stay the same, Miranda. You will always look breath-taking, especially when you smile. And my world stops for a while when you do beam a smile. Your eyes are brighter than any star a galaxy or universe have."

_Have I said too much? Ugh._

"Gary." She stopped and huff. "Gary." But she was melting.

A drop of water hit Miranda's face and gleamed on her cheeks. The skies gave out a loud thunder and starting raining heavily

"GARY!" Both of them stood up. "Let's go home! Come on!" Before she takes a step, Gary held her hand and stopped her. "We need to go home! The rain's getting crazy! Come on!"

"LET'S GO TO MY FLAT!"

"WHAT?!" Strong thunder and lightning came. The rain was so strong that they barely hear each other and needed to scream.

"I SAID LET'S GO TO MY FLAT!"

"BUT WHY? HOW ABOUT TO MINE?"

"MY FLAT IS CLOSER FROM HERE."

Miranda hesitated for a bit.

"DO YOU WANT TO STAND HERE AND BE SOAKING WET- OR GO TO MY WARM FLAT?" It was true that they were getting wet by the rain.

"ALRIGHT! COME ON."

He filled the spaces between her fingers with his and ran away from where they were.

_Note: This is for InvisibleBlade. I hope I gave justice to your request. _

_I'm not sure about the toffee apple or how it looks like. I never had one. I just read it on Call the Midwife. Teehee. _

_Still, the italicized words are meant to be monologue. _

_Relatively long. But I hope you enjoyed. _


	6. At Gary's Flat

_Hello my little chums and pleasant evening to all of you. And may I say you look striking this evening._

A heavy thunder stroke across the sky

_A bit thick, are we? _

She looked up to the ceiling and back to the camera.

_So, as you can see I am not on my flat tonight. I'm on G.. Gary's.. flat. Well, recently, just earlier, we went to the theme park, had a great watching the stars, AND it started to rain. So here I am, standing in my wet clothes in the middle of Gary's living room while he's taking a HOT… uhm, shower. _

Miranda went to a long pause.

_Uhm? Sorry? Of course not! If you're implying that I'm having (mouths) naughty imaginations about Gary in the bathroom, totally naked with hot water from his shower running through his body, then NO! _

She gives a sneaky, naughty, guilty stare to the camera.

_Besides, I really need to have a hot shower. It's getting cold here._

"Gary! Are you almost done?"

"Just about!" a voice from the bathroom said.

The door knob clicked and the door started to open. Miranda's imagination played before her eyes again and time kept stopping and skipping from every second.

There were hot steams coming out from the bathroom as Gary stepped out. Miranda's eyes wandered up and down to Gary's whole body and stopped at his waist as she realized that he'd only had a short towel around there and nothing more. His gorgeous, long, manly legs were seen. The half naked Gary, still holding the doorknob, wiped his hair sexily with another hand towel. Miranda's jaws fell as every drop of sweat and water drips from his damped hair and fingers.

"Miranda.." a very, very hot voice came out from his delicious lips. Miranda was still on the vortex of her wildest imagination. "Miranda!" Gary snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Hmm?" and she was brought back to reality again.

"Bath's ready for you." Gary chuckled.

"Oh, right. Bath. Do you have another towel other than that one?" Gary handed a different towel and Miranda went to the bathroom to take a shower

* * *

_Hi!_

Gary gave a ridiculous wave in from of the camera. He was sitting on the couch in front of his telly, wearing his pajamas, looking fresh form the showers_. _

_Uhm, I'm not entirely sure how Miranda does her monologue to the thin air but since we're on my flat, I might as well give my version of introduction. _

He hesitates for a bit.

_Well, Miranda's here, having a bubble bath and I just popped her clothes to the dryer. In case you're wondering how I found out that she's having a good bubble bath and took her clothes to wash them.._

He naughtily smirked.

_.. Well, I.. sort of sneaked in and saw her behind the shower curtain and saw her having a bubble bath while singing "We are the Champions" on the top of her lungs. It was totally weird to even be there so I thought I'll get her clothes from the basket and wash them._

"Gary! Where's the—"

Gary stopped talking and turned towards the bathroom.

"—Oh, no wait, never mind, found it."

He returned to the camera again.

_The problem is, well, I took her clothes from the dryer and all of them were still a bit wet except her _(mouths) _knickers. _

Miranda shook her hair and dried herself with the towel. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked at the door though the knob was unlocked, she can't open the door no matter how she pulled it. She turned it again and again but it was impossible.

"Gary!" She knocked loudly from the inside. "Gary! Helppp! I can't open the door!"

Gary went to the door and tried to pull the door. "What?!"

"Get me out of here! GARY! Help!" She kept on banging the door.

Gary rushed to the kitchen did a rummage and took a knife. He tried to open the door with it but nothing happened. He run to the again and went back with a screwdriver. He pointed it to the knob. "WHY AM I DOING THIS!" he said and just threw it behind him.

While Gary looked for something to free her from the bathroom, Miranda roamed inside. She looked around and found his shaving cream on the sink. She took it and sprayed it across her jaw.

_Hello, I'm Father Christmas._ She said it with a deep voice to the mirror and sprayed it to the mirror and formed a smiley face.

Gary, from rummaging in different corners of his flat, found a fake gun.

"I've got gun! Stand back!" He pointed to the knob.

"WHY ON EARTH DO YO HAVE GUN IN THIS FLAT!?"

Gary clicked the gun and water squirted from it.

"Sorry! It's a water gun! Sorry." Gary heard Miranda groaned inside the bathroom.

Miranda grew bored and tried to cling to the shower curtain's pole but she was too tall to even be lift from the ground. So she started smelling every bottle Gary had in his bathroom. _Hmm. Berry-scented shampoo? Why didn't I use this? _ She looked to the door again and found a bolt left locked. _Ugh. _

Gary was already holding hammer and ready to hit the doorknob when Miranda unlocked the bolt and the door started to open. "Sorry about that." She was clearly embarrassed.

A towel just about 2 inches above her knees, cling from Miranda's chest and wrapped her body as she went out of the bathroom.

"Gary." By the sound of her voice, he threw the hammer away without hesitation and went to her, currently draped in his short towel.

"Where's my clothes?"

"Well, I actually washed them—"

"You what?"

"—and there's still a bit wet."

"What? What do you mean they're all wet? What am I supposed to wear?"

"All of them are wet except for your, uhmm, under… garment."

He held her underwear before her. Miranda's eyes widened at the sight of it on Gary's hand. Her head shaking and mouth opened with shock and embarrassment… Well, mostly embarrassment.

"You mean, it's just my… knickers?"

"A pair of pajama is waiting for you at my bedroom, if you want to though."

"Well, I've got no choice, haven't I?" Miranda snorted and snatched her knickers from Gary and rapidly ran to his bedroom to change.

_Dang, it's awkward wearing Gary's pajamas without a bra. It fits me enough to support these jelly beans, though._

"Uhm, Gary?" Miranda went out of his bedroom and realized a mismatch happened.

"Don't your pajamas always match? They don't seem to be in the same color.

"What?" Gary stood up from the couch and went to see the situation. They stand before each other and Gary realized there's been a mixed matching to the pajamas. Miranda was wearing the top that matched Gary's pants and vice versa to Gary's.

"Oh, no." Gary mouthed and gave himself a very heavy face palm. "Do you want to switch?"

"That's a good idea." Miranda was already holding the buttons of her top, motioning to take them off.

_Wait, I've worn these completely and these have touched my _(mouths)_ breast. And if we do a switch…_

"No, actually, it's fine, it's fine."

* * *

Hours have passed and the sky is still pouring. Miranda placed the very last apple on the table and now on the array of her newly made fruit friends that she took out from Gary's fridge. She sat by the window and looked out to the streets.

"I can't believe it's still raining. I mean, it has never rained this heavily in Surrey. Goodness, look at the drops of water! Don't you think , Gary—" She turned to her back and found Gary standing by the table holding the apple. "Oi! Put Harry down, you apple-napper!"

"You drew faces on all of my fruits.."

"Yeah?"

"And you put a mustache on this apple?"

"—Harry. He's called Harry."

"Harry? Do you do this to your fruits in your flat?"

"Of course not! I'm not nuts!" She faces the camera and popped a guilty, playful look. "I was bored. Tsk, Gary. How am I gonna go home now?"

"Well you can always stay here for the night. _YOU ARE _already wearing my mismatched pajamas. It's if you want to, of course."

Miranda's eyes grew weary as she transferred to the living room's couch. "Of course. Thanks, Gary." Miranda was of course thankful to Gary for letting her stay but the thought about what happened last few weeks, her finding him behind her back on her bed and was cuddling her, nuzzling his nose to her neck, smelling the scent of her hair- really bothered her. She's already set that memory to the back of her mind but now that she'll be sleeping in his flat for the first time just brought it all at once. Gary was dead silent from where he was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nice place by the way." She said, hoping to break the awkward lose of voices. "I like the black and white, mixed with a bit of mint green as its theme. I love those vases you got going on the table. I especially love the metallic-colored counter you got there. Too much pans hanging around, though."

"I'm a chef, remember?"

Gary moved and sat at the couch beside her. Sitting closer, they look ridiculously adorable with their mismatched pajamas. Miranda crossed her arms and sank a bit deeper on the corner of the couch and rested her head on its arm.

"I supposed so." She said and wrapped herself tighter with her arms. She looked like she's starting to shiver. Gary noticed her hand trembling and clenched teeth grinding.

"Are you alright?" he placed his palm above her forehead. "Oh my God, Miranda, you're hot!"

Miranda flicked her hairs. "I get that a lot." She tried to smile but her energy was too low to give a full beam. "It's not a big thing. It's fine. It's just the weather's a bit cold."

She wrapped herself even tighter and started coughing.

"Do you want something? Cuppa?"

"No, no- I"

But Gary already went rushing to his kitchen.

Gary came back with a cup of tea, some tablets and a blanket hanging from his arm.

"Here you go." He handed Miranda the medicine. "It'll make you feel better and finish that tea. Come on now." Gary started covering Miranda with the warm blanket and tucking it. In every action, Gary can feel the heat coming from her body and gushing from every breath out her mouth and nostrils.

Miranda took the medicine and drank the tea straight away.

"Sorry." She said as she wiped the drips of tea on the corner of her lips by the back of her hand. "I got hungry."

_Well my appetite's healthy unlike me, all sick and thanks to gorgeous Gary giving me some TLC._

"Feeling better now?" Gary took the cup from her hand and felt her forehead again.

"Yes, all better."

"Fever still there though." Miranda sank again into couch. Gary noticed that Miranda's eyes looked sadder.

_Maybe it's the fever. _He thought.

But it doesn't seem because of the fever. He got up and went to his speakers.

"Come on. Get up. You need to sweat that heat out of your body." He held out his hand for Miranda. "Come on. Get up."

"It's quite late to take an exercise, right?" Miranda reluctantly took his hand. Gary pressed his shuffle to play.

"Oooh, we are not exercising."

Gary took Miranda with him to the middle of the living room, still holding each other's hand.

_Oh, no. Not one of those love song-slow dances. Ugh!_

But Gary knew Miranda better than anybody else. Instead of what Miranda has expected, "_Bring Me Sunshine_" came out blasting from the speakers.

"Gary!" She laughed loudly. "Oh my God! I love this song!" Miranda's frown just turned to a wide smile that reached her ears.

"I knew you would." Gary beamed his own wide grin and gave a silent chuckle.

Miranda started to dance with (or not) the music. Although clearly out of the rhythm, with arms flying in directions, Gary could see from her eyes that smile with her, loud posh laughs, some SUCH FUN! here and there and unsynchronized, energetic choreography, that she was very happy. He started to dance with her too. Both of them, looking stupidly happy, danced together in the middle of Gary's flat. He took her hand and turned her slowly. She beamed her beautiful smile again, showing her side dimples. She took his free hand with her and started jumping like a kid. He started jumping, too. She started singing with the legendary comic duo without a single word missed. He turned her again, but holding each other's hand, she was trapped to his embrace. Before any thing could spoil the enjoyment they were having, he gently released her from him. She started to sing again and he joined in, though having some lapses from the lyrics department, until the song ended.

Miranda and Gary came to halt with a hand on each other's chest, now panting, and tired, worn out, sweating but had great fun. Gary placed his palm to her head again.

"Told you." Saying it with a grin. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Much, much, much better. Thanks, Gary. How'd you know I love that song? Oh my, that song! Those guys! How'd you know?"

_Because I love you, you crazy. _"Well, I remembered that you always listen to them, so I thought, yeah. Your fever's almost gone. Come on. You need to rest." Gary went inside to the bedroom to fix the bed. Miranda went to the window again, staring at the sky.

Gary went to her as she continues to stare at the shooting star marking across the sky.

_I wish you'll love me again Miranda. Oh, Miranda, I'm so sorry._

Miranda was not moving, with head bowed and a hand on the glass of the window. She looked like she's making a wish, too, to that shooting star. She raised her head and Gary saw her smile from the reflection of it on the window, her eyes still fixed on the sky. Gary controlled himself from sliding his hands to her waist and wraps her from her back, while feeling each strand of her soft hair touching his face. It'll be good but it'll be better to stop thinking about it. Instead he said, "Come on. Your bed's ready. You need to rest."

Miranda went to the room and leaped to the bed. She slid herself under the sheets.

"Warm enough?" Gary stood at the side of the bed.

"Yes. Just enough. Thank you, Gary."

"You sleep tightly. Good night."

Gary started to walk away from the bed.

"Oi! Gary! Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhm, sleep?"

"On the couch?"

"Yeah." He shrugs.

"But it'll be dead cold, freezing out there! You'll get sick. And I don't want you sick. Come on. Hop on the bed." She opened the sheets and patted the exposed half of the bed. "Apparently, there's enough room."

"You sure? No, no, I'll be fine on the couch."

"..Come on. It'll be like Christmas eve.

_Just about, because I'm not wearing a bra and I'll probably give an audible breast clap. _

"You're actually sure?" But for Gary, it'll be like what happened last few days.

"Yes! So come on!"

He slid under the sheets of the bed and lie down beside Miranda.

"Cold bed dance, Gary?"

"Yes"

They shook and did a bed dance together.

"Better. I'll turn the lamps out. Good night, Gary. And thanks, again, for everything, for today and tonight. Thank you." Under the dimmed room, he can still see her sweet smile.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty."

Miranda turned to her back and grinned under the pillow as she switched the lamps off. They were positioned back to back- Just like on Christmas eve.

* * *

Gary woke up before Miranda. He rubbed his swelling eyes and tried to adjust to the daylight. He moved a bit but was surprised to see Miranda sleeping in his arms. His left arm was under her head. Her right hand was wrapping him and her leg was around him. Gary touched her forehead again to check her temperature.

"Fever's gone." He said to himself. He stroked her hair away from her face and saw her sleeping soundly. She took a deep breath and unconsciously moved her hand to his chest and snuggled deeper to him. Gary embraced her back with no idea of what's gonna come from this. He just stared to the window across them as a ray of light keeps on peeping from the curtains. Miranda hugged him even tighter and Gary accidentally felt her chest touching his. He baffled on what to do as he realized she was not wearing a bra. Luckily, Miranda turned to the other side, freeing him from her embrace. He got up from the bed slowly without any noise. He prepared their breakfast and placed her dry clothes on the bed.


	7. Birthday (Part One)

"Good morning, Stevie." Miranda greeted as she went down from the stairs to her jokes shop. Stevie was behind the counted, looking very small, and was working on the charts. Miranda anticipated a little rant from her for being late again but nothing came out from the thin lips of her elf friend. "Hmm." Is all that's she'd said.

"Well, that's a miracle. No 'Good afternoon, it's already lunch time' from you. Did you eat something?"

"I'll pass since it's your birthday – 37th- birthday today." She said with full emphasis on the "37th" and laugh teasingly.

"Well, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Miranda answered sarcastically while squeezing Stevie's cheek. "Do I get a present?" Miranda turn around, "Oh, you've done the Christmas tree?"

"No thanks to you again.-"

"And don't you pull Heather out." She looked to Stevie sharply when she'd open her mouth, ready to sing her favorite chant. "And look!" Miranda noticed a very big physical figure in red on facing its back beside the tall Christmas tree. "You bought me a life size Santa?" She pointed at the figure and smiled childishly towards Stevie. "I love this! Is this my birthday gift? Aww. That's so kind, Stevie."

"Uhmm, Miranda that's…"

"You know, I've always thought Father Christmas would be shorter- just a bit shorter- than me. But this one is humungous! I mean, really, look at it! It's big! Very big! Gosh, look at that frizzy, silver hair! Really, if I were him, I'd buy a comb as a gift. Seriously. Why doesn't he have a big, red gift bag on his shoulders? I'm very disappointed to you, Stevie. He should have one!"

"That's not…"

"Can it dance? Does it have those little hidden button that make him sing when you press it?"

"Miranda, no—"

But Miranda couldn't help it. She started poking and poking the back of the man.

"That's odd. He's soft." She poked it stronger and faster. The big figure started to move and turned to Miranda. Miranda, with her mouth and eyes wide open, was shocked at what she's been poking. It was a big, hairy, old man with face as red as hell and packed with anger and is ready to eat anything. His grinned showed the single golden false tooth he had. He stares at Miranda furiously with his fists tightly clenched.

"Hello,… little…. girl…." He said with very deep, cold voice. "You've been very….very… naughty. HO…. HO…." Even his breathing is getting creepier and creepier in every pause he made in between the words he's making and his face is getting closer to Miranda's. "HO!"

"Uhmm,. Uh." Her voice trembled. "C—can I help you, Father Chri- I mean, Sir?"

"No, thank you. I can't find a RED GIFT BAG here for me to put on my shoulder –" He grinned deadly. "- so I thought I'll go back to my sleight."

"Oh- o-o- oh- kay."

"Be… nice, next time, little… girl." And the big man stormed out of the shop. Miranda, with her heart still pounding, with fear and embarrassment, sighed heavily of relief.

_DON'T!_

"Pffftt! HAHAHA!" Stevie burst in to unstoppable laughter.

"Shut it! That's not funny!" But Stevie was still laughing.

"You should've seen your face! HAHA!"

"Well, I can't, can I?" Miranda smirked and made a zigzag of snaps on the air proudly for her good come back while Stevie just looked at her.

"Not to be rude, but you looked RIDICULOUS! HAHA! You really though he was a big Santa toy!"

_Santa toy? That's naughty. _

"You should stop fooling around. You should get ready, already. Will you?"

"For? Where am I going?"

"A—It's your birthday, remember?"

"So?"

"You're mother just called she's.." Before she could say more, the door went ringing and Penny arrived at the joke shop.

"Miranda, darling."

"Oh, hi, Mum."

"Stevie, how are you?"

"Well, I'm actually okay but jus-"

"Just to turn up a phrase. So, Miranda, I am done organizing your what I call 'birthday party' and invited a lot of single men."

Miranda faces the camera with full disagreement to her mother.

"… and why aren't you ready yet? Will you change already? And wear that dress I bought. We might have an impromptu wedding on your birthday if we find you a husband today."

"WEDDING!? Mum. How many times do I have to tell you I don't want a party?"

"Such fun." Penny said immediately.

"No- Mum, please."

"SUCH FUN! SUCH FUN!" Penny hurriedly went by the door. "-and SUCH FUN!" and was gone of sight.

Miranda mumbled and took very heavy steps towards her flat.

* * *

Miranda sits at the couch of her living room.

_I can't believe Mum's throwing a party for me. Seriously?! I mean, it'll be good for others it their mums give them a party, but not for me! Other mothers does it ordinarily, but that's won't work for Mum. Ugh! She invited a lot of single men, for which I am sure will turn out to be very weird or a psychopath. For the past years, even days, no wait, just last night, she'd been trying to set me up with this men she just recently met on the supermarket or somewhere. Setting me up will be just a constant reminder to me and TO HER that I'm on my 30's and still single! MORTIFYING! I don't need a party! A "proper" party? I've been throwing crazy, fun parties on my birthday for years, thank you._

_*flashbacks*_

Miranda, drunk, standing alone in the middle of a living room, with a broom on her hands gestured as her guitar, surrounded with objects which she'd drawn faces on them, sings "It's My Life" with the full-volume karaoke. She strums the broom as if she was doing the electric guitar solo of the song.

_Ugh. It'll be a disaster! There'll be Mum saying "SUCH FUN!" and her self-formulated phrases. She'll surely go _(she imitates her mother's voice) _'Don't go eating that 7- layered cake! It's marked red card. It should be eaten at night! And will you please wear your nametags.' Does she really have to humiliate me in front of a lot of people? Setting up with some man will be the worst thing, ever. Let's just hope _(she quotes in the air) _THE DOCTOR will be on time this day. _(She smiles impishly.

She stopped her monologue for a while as the face of Gary and the things that had happened to them for the past days popped in to her mind.

_Better get some brunch._

* * *

Miranda came in and sat on the stool by the counter of the restaurant. Gary came out from the kitchen and stopped for a bit on the door when he saw Miranda sitting on the stool. Miranda was drumming on the counter and turned to Gary. Both of them stopped at what they were doing and just gaze silently to each other.

"Miranda." Gary said; he went closer to her.

"Gary.." Miranda replied.

"Hello, I'm Clive." Clive popped out from out of nowhere. "Are you actually going to come to your birthday?"

"Well, it _IS_ my birthday party, isn't it?"

"Are you actually sure? You could ruin your own birthday."

"Clive, shh!" Gary hit him with a towel. "It'll be fun. Right, Miranda?"

"Can we not talk about it and have my brunch now? Grr, I hate having a party. I hate that Mother is setting me up again!"

"That John Smith might come." Clive said and got a sharp look from Gary.

"I supposed so.. Oh Doctor.." She was again lost into the depth of her imagination.

"Doctor, take me. Run your stethoscope cross my chest and hear my beating heart calling out your name to take me. Oh, examine me with your manly fingers and caress each skin on me…"

The guys were just staring at her confusedly.

"And…. I'm back. Yeah, he might come."

Clive left to the kitchen which gave Gary and Miranda a window for them to talk each other.

"Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks."

"So, what are your plans?"

"Not much."

They might be talking but in each line, each word they make is filled with very long awkward chuckles and pauses.

Gary handed her breakfast.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Maybe." Miranda had her full. "I bet I'll be falling over somewhere and hit the cake you've made for me."

"You want me to hide a layer for you?" Both of them started laughing lightly. They realized that their eyes have been holding the stare for too long so they slowly looked away from each other shyly. Miranda starting eating again and Gary cleaned the counter.

"Don't worry. Your birthday will be a blast. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Gary. Such a good _mate…_"

* * *

Miranda lies flatly on her couch with an arm hanging on its side.

"Time check: 1:48pm. I better get ready."

But she didn't move a muscle. She locked a stare to her ceiling with a palm on her forehead, pondering on what she should do to get away from the party. She was indeed, truthfully happy that her mother threw one for her, although she gets really annoying sometimes. Besides, Miranda still loves having a party. But things have in going back around and around like a loop hole- her mother does anything possible for Miranda to meet someone, Miranda will resent it but still does it and guys will turn out into something absurd of a species- and she's really getting tried of this cycle. _**Miranda badly wanted something to happen to change everything.**_

She looked at the dress hanging on the head of the couch. She remembered what Gary had said, which brought a smile to her, and throws it somewhere. She sat up and tried to think of something. But nothing came out from her head so she just went down to her shop.

"Stevie, I need your help…"

"Uh?"

"I need to find an excuse-"

"What? Why?"

"Stevie! I need to get away from the party!"

"What? Why? It's your party!"

"I know! And I need to get away from it before I ruin it!"

"What? Why? It's your party!"

"Are you some kind of a broken CD or something?

"Miranda…" Stevie came out of the counter and caressed Miranda's arm.

"I'm fine. I just need to get away from the party. It'll be a disaster, I'm sure of that! I've had enough embarrassment in my life and I'm not gonna let my own birthday party be one."

"Miranda, Penny has worked hard for this."

"Don't make me feel guilty! Whose side are you in, anyway?"

"You have to come. Everyone will be there."

"Exalty! Everyone will be there! Everyone will see me do something stupid."

"I'll be there. I'll help you."

"Are you fairly sure?" Miranda said with her voice lower and softer that usual, almost sounded like begging.

"Of course! There'll be single guys that badly needs to see my 'allure'"

Miranda rolled her eyeballs and pushed Stevie to the floor.

"Sorry, but thanks."

"Miranda!" Penny went rushing to the jokeshop. "Where have you been? No, wait- I know. In your flat, of course!" She throws one of her posh laugh. Miranda mockingly imitates her mother's laughter to the camera.

"Are you ready? Why aren't you in a dress?"

"No, Mum. I don't really-"

"Everyone is already at the restaurant."

"No, Mum. I can't- I thought"

But Penny couldn't possibly be stopped. She grabbed Miranda's hand and pulled her out of the joke shop.

"Stevie! HELP!"

"Everyone! I want to be the center of your attention." Penny pulled Miranda towards the crowded restaurant. Everyone clapped when they saw her. Everyone was basically at the party- cousins she hadn't seen in years with their children running around and men that Penny randomly met somewhere.

"You literally did invite everyone, didn't you? What on Earht-?"

"Happy birthday, Miranda!" Everyone cheered.

"Yes, thank you, everyone." She responded with a very fake smile to them and talked again to her mother.

"Mum, I don't know more than half of this people, especially those men!" But Penny already had her attention to some guys, already ready to set him up with Miranda.

Miranda pulled her mother's elbow and snapped before her eyes.

"Mum, face, look. What are you doing? Stop talking to them!" Her voice is low but with full of resentment.

"Finding you a boyfriend."

"On my birthday party?"

"Precisely. You're already 37 years old and still single! Look at Tilly and Fanny on the corner with their boyfriends. And look at you! We need to get a proper man. I've already contacted the local parish if we ever let him agree to marry you. Now, where's that young bloke I met at the supermarket."

"Mum!"

Miranda stomped heavily towards the counter where Gary and Clive were standing. She groaned heavily.

"Guys! Help me! I might kill some guy here."

"I'll call the police, then"

"Clive, no! Anyway, can somebody make me stay calm?"

"Sedatives, then."

"Seriously, Clive. I'm this close to hitting you. "

"Want some cake?" Gary offered.

"Cake? Where?" Miranda's eyes wandered until she caught the sight of a 7-layered cake, standing on the top of a table, looked very deliciously made and fantastically decorated. It had a "Happy Birthday" sign on it's top layer and on the very bottom, lies the words "LOVE G xx" almost unreadable.

"Want some of that?"

Miranda's eyes were still fixed on the marvelously looking pastry. "How about Mum?"

"It's your birthday. You can do anything." Gary said with a playful grin and went to where the cake was placed and took a full layer from it. Easily, carefully with both hands he handed to Miranda's who seemed like her mouth started to water.

"Here you go." He handed her a fork.

Miranda started to eat the cake greedily. She wasn't entirely hungry. She didn't even want to eat anything from her birthday. All she wanted was just something to calm her down. And Gary knew cakes would do magic to her temper. Gary sat across her; an elbow leaned on the glass of the counter, and his chin on a hand. Both of them smile occasionally to each other as Miranda, with her face now filled with icing from the cake, finishes more that half of the layer.

"I love having a chef _friend_." She says with her mouth full.

"I know." Gary answered emphatically and stood erectly.

"Miranda, remember-" Penny stops at the sight of her daughter eating the cake.

Miranda turned to her mother, who was, again, bringing a guy.

"I invited Benjie." Miranda stood up from the stool and grabbed her mother by her elbow and whispered to her ears.

"YOU INVITED BENJIE!?"

"I invited Benjie."

"You invited Benjie, who's still my cousin and what I call a bit odd? Mum, why?"

"Benjie's still single and I thought…"

"You thought you'd set me up with my own cousin? Mum, I'm very tired to what we always do about this matter! I've said it before and I will say it again, I don't want to get—"

"Hello" Miranda immediately gave a forward knee bend courtesy when Benjie came to greet her.

"Will you stand up." Penny pulled Miranda up. "Miranda, remember Benjie. Benjie, Miranda."

Benjie stood straightly and took Miranda's hand to shake it. "Hello. Hmm. Can I just say you smell like rainbows?"

"Ahh- li-Like rainbows?"

"Yes. You know, I really believe that rainbows are pukes of unicorns that purr like a cat."

The restaurant was getting noisy, with children running around, Penny nagging to Miranda and middle aged women mumbled poshly.

"Look! Auntie Miranda ate a cake!" A young one shouted. All of her niece and nephews went to and surround her. Everyone was talking to Miranda and reaching for her cake on the plate. They were uncontrollable! Some of them were crying, some asking Miranda to carry them. Noticing the commotion, Tilly went to Miranda and introduced another guy. Penny did the same and bought more men. Now, children, Tilly, Penny and more men were around her. It was getting noisier and noisier with children crying and Penny and Tilly talking to her. Miranda was getting more confused to the names as Penny and Tilly continued to introduce more guys to her. She tried to shuffle out of the crowd but it was impossible! She slowly took a backward walk but she was so trapped that she could only move a little. Gary saw what was happening but couldn't help Miranda because of the river of people around. More noise came, more names of men was thrown. She tried to take little steps but her feet caught a leg of a table. She lost her balance and accidentally leaned on the side of the cake and unconsciously pushed it. Simultaneously, the cake and Miranda fell to the ground and the cake was ruined and got scattered all over the floor while Miranda lay besides it.

The crowd once again surrounds above her. Penny went closer to her. "Miranda." She said with total frustration. "I'm very disappointed to you."

Miranda just looked up to her and sat up slowly. Gary offered a hand but she neglected it and just helped herself to stand up. She just bowed her head, shoulders dropped, as she walked towards the door."

"Hello." He stood by the door and beamed a smile showing his white teeth. "Am I late for the party?"

Miranda jus acted like The Doctor was not there and just walked pass through him, leaving the restaurant without looking back.


	8. Birthday (Part Two)

Miranda walked rapidly by the pavement without thinking where she was going. All she wanted was just to get away from everyone. Her face turned red and her head hurt when she remembered what just happened on what supposed to be her birthday party. She walked faster and faster without a real destination. She only turned back when a long hand suddenly grabbed hers.

A tear left from Miranda's eyes as she faced The Doctor. The Doctor pulled her closer and wiped her tears away with his thumb. The then cupped her face with a hand.

"Are you alright?" he said while cleaning the icing she had on her elbows with his handkerchief. But Miranda didn't answer him. Instead she went to a soft sob.

"Oh, now, don't cry.. It's your birthday!" He then went got her and gave her a hug. "Come on. Let's get you something.

They sat by the glass window of the café. The whole place was filled with the strong, fantastic, delicious aroma of coffee beans mixed with the scent of different pastries they had. Classic jazz music was played by a live band wearing tuxedos in this old-Hollywood themed café with old photos hanging around the walls and baristas working around the coffee bar.

Miranda took her first sip of her tea, which came with a brownie, which The Doctor picked for her and he claimed as the best in the place.

"I always go to this place. I love it that it's not that too known to be crowded but can be filled with enough people I can talk to."

Miranda was still silent, staring on thin air.

"Miranda?" He tried to meet with her eyes but she was looking far outside, examining every people, every couple that passed by. She turned to The Doctor who immediately put the widest smile on his face.

"Doctor?"

"Miranda." He reached for her hand across the table and held it firmly, passionately. "Whatever happened on that restaurant, whatever Penny said or did, just brush it off. You'll be alright."

And by those words, Miranda's face brightened and her eyes smiled with her.

"Don't you just love this place? I just love old themes."

They proceed to taking their meals and sat comfortably with each other for few moments.

Minutes later, the television in the café was turned on and Morecambe and Wise were on the screen. Miranda laughed loudly to every comic sketches that her favorite duo is making on the stage. It was the very first laughter that The Doctor heard from her since she ran off from the restaurant.

"Fantastic guys! Really funny! I love them. Best days of Comedy on telly. Do you like them?"

"Oh very! They're my heroes! I don't know what might have happened to me without those guys. I really don't know if I survived those days without turning the telly to watch them. I was on my mid 20's –" Miranda enthusiasm rose up as she tells everything and how she value the famous comic duo while he was listening intently with a smile on his face and occasional chuckles. "—I just left boarding school I quite lost the ability to 'socialize' hence my fear of men. Ugh! My mother kept on planning dates, and she still does, and I always refuse. Every time I feel down, I just watch their DVDs. I _really_ love it when they look at the camera and talks. It's like they were talking to me and –" Miranda stopped with a grin. She stared at The Doctor for a bit. "Ahm, why am I telling all of these to you, Doctor? I hardly even know you? And why am I so comfortable with you?"

"I have that effect to people." He smiled. "And I actually like you. And I love them!"

They both turned their attention to the show where the duo was doing the paper bag sketch.

"I love this part!" Miranda said.

A few laughs were thrown on the air. "Gosh, they're the best."

The Doctor took a paper bag from the pocket of his coat. "Watch." The Doctor threw something invisible in the air and pretended to catch it with the paper bag, just like what Morecambe did.

"Oh my God!" she said with full of amazement. "How'd- I can't even- You can do it? Oh my God!"

"Yeah! Morecambe taught me when I came to one of their shows."

"He taught you? You can't-" Of course, Miranda thought The Doctor was just bluffing so did not say anything more. And she likes that he tells these jokes.

Later, as they finish their tea, a strong gush of rain started pouring like mad hitting the glass window desperately begging for entrance.

"Oh no. It's raining again. It's been raining like this for days now. Tsk. You know, I've always thought those drops of rain look kind of a bit odd. Don't you think, Doctor?"

Miranda faced The Doctor who was already standing by the window and staring, examining every drops the hit the glass. "Doctor?"

"Yeah. They _are_ quite odd. Too big for ordinary rain." He placed a palm to the glass. He wore his glasses and went closer for a better view of every drop. "Miranda."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have an umbrella?"

"Why would I have an umbrella?"

A loud long shriek was heard all over the place. It was too long, loud and excruciating that every people covered both of their ears. Miranda shouted for painful. All of the people in and outside were already on their knees and trying to tightly cover their ears.

"DOCTOR!" But The Doctor couldn't possibly hear her. Cracks were already forming on the glass window.

"MIRANDA!" He then quickly grabbed her to the corner, away from the window and the glass exploded and broke in to pieces. All breakable in the restaurant did.

"Doctor! What was that noise?"

"Miranda, for how many days has it been raining like this?"

"For a about a week, I guess. Why? Is there something wrong?"

Before he could answer, the building in front of the café was already trembling. There were black, big things, crawling up and down of it with its sharp mouth digging and what it looks like eating the building out.

"Doctor!" Both of them were looking by the broken window. "What- what on Earth are those!"

"Black termites." Miranda couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"Black termites!?" The building was shaking and more than half of it was already eaten by giant scary creatures. People were screaming hysterically by the sight of the wobbling, half eaten building. The electricity wires were sparkling and short circuiting. The rain poured even stronger and screams from the building were getting louder.

"We need to get out, now!" The Doctor slid his hands into Miranda's hand and pulled her towards the door. But before they could escape, they saw the building gave its last tremble and finally crashed down to the ground with its big debris blocking the front door of the café. They had no choice but to step back.

The Doctor searched for a hole of escape but the debris and blocks of rocks were too big for him to move them.

"Doctor! There's no way out!"

He grabbed Miranda and ran to the back door. Miranda tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked.

"Oh, great. We're trapped. My birthday has come to its worst." But of course, Miranda was with The Doctor. The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket, making funny sonic noises as he pointed it to the knob of the door until it clicked open.

"We need to get to the TARDIS."

The got out of the café and went to the site where the building fell. A lot of cement, rocks and broken glasses scattered on the ground.

"Come on!" They turned around to run but a black termite was shrieking and standing in front of their eyes. "Miranda, run!"

They run hurriedly away from the big termite, splashing waters in every step and get soaked under the gush of strong rain. They finally found a hidden corner of the street. The Doctor sneaked his head out to check the surrounding. "We've lost them." And went back to Miranda who was still catching her breathing from the run. Both of them didn't notice that they were holding each others hands while they run vigorously.

"Doctor.. " she said, still taking heavy breathings. "What are those? Black termites? What are they, really? How- what were they doing on the building?"

"That building, they were eating it."

"But they're termites! Termites don't eat glass!"

"Earth termites don't. But they're not from Earth."

"You mean, they're aliens?!"

"Glacalyx termites practically eat everything – from wood, cement, metal, plastic-"

"If they were real aliens, what are they doing here? Why can't they just go to Mars or something?"

"They're not Martian! They're Glacalyx termites. They might already be out of food and they're here scavenging. They eat anything they see or smell- including bones- fresh bones."

"Bo-bones? Those people on that building-"

"I'm sorry. I really am. Everyone on that building, they're all gone." But they didn't have enough to mourn when they heard that same shriek again.

"Come on!"

They arrived to another dark corner of the busy streets ans saw the TARDIS.

_What's an old police box doing here?_

The Doctor quickly unlocked and opened the TARDIS and rushed inside. She hesitated for a bit but finally followed him inside. Like many other people who've been inside the TARDIS, she was out of words. She hurriedly went out from it, examining it from sides to sides and gasping. She couldn't believe it. She went inside once again.

"It's, it's bigger on the inside! Doctor!" She was already ready to faint out when at the Doctor took hold of her.

"Wear this." He gave Miranda a hideous raincoat. "That odd rain… It's because of those Black termites. They had a different process of respiration. Instead of taking oxygen from the atmosphere, they take it from water sources. Water has 2 molecules of Hydrogen and 1 molecule of Oxygen. They rearrange it and only take the Oxygen molecules. They force out the evaporation of the water and force the precipitation of the clouds, hence those very, big drops of heavy rain."

"So what's with this raincoat?"

"As what I've said, they take water from all sources, including the body. That raincoat will temporarily prevent the extraction. Without that one, you will be dehydrated until you dry out and die.

Miranda's knees weakened and her body was shaking.

"Listen, Miranda. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." Miranda's eyes were already getting watery but managed to nod to him. "Now, I just need something to kill them. Arrgh!" He scratches his head and made different shapes out of his hair. "Think, think, think…." He hit himself with his palms of several times.

Miranda was standing still by the door, hand shaking and uttered softly, "Pe-pe-pesticide."

"PESTICIDE! Exactly! Oh, Miranda, you're brilliant!" He kneeled down and opened the screen of the TARDIS' floorings and took several canisters of pesticides and a pair of gas mask.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked nervously. "Who really are you? You know awfully a lot of things. Who are you?"

The Doctor gave her few canisters and a gas mask. "I'm The Doctor."

"Just The Doctor? And why should I trust you again?"

"Because you like me and I like you, too, and we'll have great fun." He beamed a wide smile and Miranda started to turn a smile with him, too.

"So come on!"

"Let's go kick some termite butts, yeah!?"

_Ouh! I sounded like Lara Croft!_

Both of them ran off to the streets.

Black termites were all around the streets- from the lamp lights, doors, stores -all have traces of their bites.

"Oi!" Miranda called out one. "SMILE!" and sprayed the pesticide to its face. It went shaking and spinning until it got poisoned and died. Miranda laughed and leaped like a child. "Boo, yeah! I got one! I got one!" She dances with victory. But more termites came chasing her. "Uhmm, Doctor? HELPPP!" She ran off scared. Luckily, The Doctor came in front to her and sprayed more pesticides to all the chasing termites.

They continued spraying all around the streets, wherever the termites are. Dead giant alien termites filled the whole pavements of the road.

"Having fun?"

"Heck, yeah! Except for the running. Can we just stop for a bit?"

"We're running out of pesticides. We need to gather them in one place, Miranda. You need to know that they can smell bones, fresh bones."

The sound of more termites is getting closer and closer to where they stand in the middle of the street. "Miranda, we need to gather them in on place to kill them all at once."

_All at once (She starts singing) we're drifting on a lonely sea, wishing.. shh, Miranda! Not the best time now! _

"Are you suggesting that we make ourselves as baits?"

"Oh, you're quick!"

"Doctor! They've smelled our bones?!"

The Doctor whistled and more of them came out. "How about some dinner, eyh!?"

"Doctor! Don't!" More shrieks, twitches and clamps came out from a soaring number of black termites. "Come on! Run!" The Doctor started running away but Miranda wasn't. Instead..

"Uh?" he turned to Miranda to see her. "Why are you galloping like a horse?"

"Sorry! I panicked!"

"Run, Miranda!"

_Ugh! Well, this HEDIOUS raincoat won't make me run any faster now._

They ran away, holding on to each other's hand, towards a very tall building. More termites coming from different corner of the town came and chased them. The Doctor and Miranda went up the floors of the building – 5th-8th, -14th – until they reached 16th floor.

_Does this business always involve running? Ugh. I hope one day someone has invented a portable elevator!_

"Miranda. We need to get to the rooftop now!"

_More running?_

They ran faster until they reached the topmost floor of the building.

"Uhmm. Doctor?" Both of then looked around and realized that they've been surrounded by a lot of giant termites.

"Wear your gas mask." She did , and the Doctor did the same.

"You better do something!" Miranda said behind her mask.

The Doctor took out the last canister and pointed the sonic screwdriver to it. "Move away." He said and Miranda took steps back away from him.

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor then placed the shaking canister to the ground. He took steps back as well, wore his gas mask and stand beside Miranda. More termites came closer to them.

"Come on, come on, come on…"

After seconds, the can shook faster and went rocketing above them before exploding strongly, spreading the pesticide that killed all the black termites. Miranda and The Doctor took of their gas masks and laughed victoriously and hugged each other.

"Doctor! That was what I call AMAZING! Ahhaha!"

"Just a little rearrangement with the molecules to make it boil and shoot itself up."

They were both smiling at each other until The Doctor dropped flatly on the floor.

"Doctor!" she knelt down to him.

"Told you. They extract water from different sources including the body. You were safe because of that raincoat I gave you. Well, as for me, I just—"

He passed out before he could explain. Miranda didn't know what to do. The rain hasn't stop and they were soaked in it in the middle of the floor.

She didn't know what to do anything else, and just gave him a mouth – to – mouth resuscitation. She breathes in and out for him in tack by the rhythm of the pouring rain. The Doctor sucked a breath and brought back to his consciousness.

_Oh, wow. That was… phew… (She fans herself and blushed.)_

He sat up and coughed. "Wow. Thanks!"

Finally, the heavy rain stopped.

"WHoo! Finally!"

"Oh no. I can't go back to the restaurant looking like this! Mum will be mortified!"

"Come on, now. Let's go back to the TARDIS."

* * *

It was getting darker and Miranda hasn't come back so Gary decided to just look for her. He'd grown worried about Miranda who was already missing for hour now. He searched to different corners just to find her. He had asked many people if they saw Miranda strolling or falling over something. Then, he came across a very dark corner of the street where a suspicious-looking police box was positioned. He went to get a closer look but back out when he heard a familiar laughter.

Gary hid at the other side of the road and saw Miranda, who was wearing a weird raincoat, and The Doctor, wet, laughing and running together with hands intertwined, toward the odd police box. He saw The Doctor opening the police box.

* * *

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course! But too much running, though. Galloping is more fun."

"It did look like that! I'll try that some time."

They both went inside the small police box and Gary went closer and stood outside of it.

"Just stand by that corner. Just wait." Miranda did what he said. Few moments later, the exhaust fan under the floor turned stronger and air strongly gushed out from the screens of the floorings hitting both and The Doctor and Miranda.

From outside, Gary could here laughs from that tiny blue box but it was odd that it seemed like it came from a far when what he is seeing is a very little compartment.

"All dry."

"This is the best birthday ever. Thank you, Doctor."

"Oh, I hope you like it."

"I love it! Thank you. But sadly, I need to go home."

"We're not done yet. I haven't given you a birthday present yet. And I know just what you would love."

He pulled a lot of handles, pushed more buttons and hammered more beaming lights and whole of the TARDIS started to shake.

Gary stepped back as the blue box in front of him was starting to disappear. When it was completely gone, he ran hurriedly back to his restaurant.

"And here we are!"

Miranda was totally confused on what was going on.

"Go on. Try to look at what's behind that door."

Miranda gently walked to the door and went slowly went outside. She arrived at what seemed like a backstage of a theatre. Not that farther, people's laughter can be heard. Bright show lights were beaming in every wall of the place. Miranda could see a dressing room from a far. She could hear familiar voices singing a familiar song. She followed the voices and was brought to the wing of the very wide theatre stage. Two men, standing in the middle of the front stage, were singing her favorite song.

"_Bring me sunshine in your smile. Bring me laughter all the while.."_

Miranda was astonished! Her heart was racing, eyes almost crying, hands were shaking with full of happiness. She jumped like a little kid.

"Thank you!" One of the guys on the stage said to his audience. Both of them took a bow and did their signature exit across the stage. For the last time, they said farewell and took a bow before the cheering audience.

The Doctor stood beside Miranda, with his hands on his pockets. "Happy birthday." He said genuinely to her.

The duo left the stage and met The Doctor on the wing.

"Ah! Eric and Ernie!" He took and shook their hands.

"Doctor! How lovely to see you again. Did you enjoy the show?" Eric said.

"Oh yes, of course! Always do. Ah.. Eric, Ernie, this is Miranda, an avid fan of yours."

The legendary comic duo then turned to her and smiled.

"Hello! Good to meet you. It's always lovely to meet fans, especially when they're friends with The Doctor." Ernie said and shook her hands. "Hello?" But no words came out from her.

"It's her birthday today!" The Doctor said.

"Really! Happy birthday!" Both of the guys gave her a tight hug.

"Ah- ai- I love you guys! Aint that right, though innit? You're like, whhooows, just fabuluso! Fantasticismo, marvalesimo! My Golly gondrops, greativious!

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Well, Doctor, it's always nice to see you once in a while. Goodbye now. Bye Miranda."

"BYE. AHAHA…." "Doctor. I can't, I can't believe I just met them! Oh my God! I actually talked to them!"

"Told you, I knew them."

They both returned to the blue box.

"This? This is a time machine?!"

"Ooh, more than a time machine. This is the TARDIS- Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. We can go to different time, dimension, across the world- across the universe, all the galaxies, meet more aliens –"

She went closer to him and placed both her palms to his chest. "Four beats. I heard four beats from your chest when you hugged me. Are you alien?"

"Yes, I'm the last of the Time Lords. I traveled alone for days now but I still have one more seat for someone. Miranda, you were fantastic back there. And I know we'll be a great time. We can travel in different century, see a lot of things together-"

"And reach the stars?"

"Yes, and reach the stars. Miranda, we'll have SUCH FUN together. Travel with me."

"And that would be what I call a YES!" She laughed, did a courtesy and hugged the smiling Doctor.

It was the very first time that Miranda ever felt alive. Now, she thought, things would be different for her, and all of it she knew it was for the better.

"But first, let's go back to your party"

* * *

Everyone on the restaurant was already getting very worried about Miranda, especially her mother. It's already night time and her daughter has not come back yet. Heavy tears were already forming from Penny's eyes.

"Hi, guys." Miranda showed up by the door.

Gary, hearing her voice, turned to her direction.

"Miranda!" Tilly and Stevie screamed.

"Where on Earth did you go?"

"I was, erm, traveling—with The Doctor." The Doctor moved beside Miranda, with their hands interlocking.

"Hello!" He gave a short wave to the crowd. Then suddenly, Penny gave him a very strong slap to the cheek. "Oww! Do mothers always have to do that to me?"

"Where did you bring her?! All day, Doctor!? It's her birthday today!"

"Mum, it's alright. I was fine. In fact, The Doctor gave me the best birthday present ever."

"DID HE?"

"Come on." She reached for his hand. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

Miranda and The Doctor talked and laughed with everyone. He became an instant favorite of the crowd- every woman wanted to talk to her and every child wanted to play with him.

"Hello, little one. Aren't you lovely?" He was so good with all Miranda's nephews and nieces. He talked to everyone but kept close to Miranda.

Gary actually attempted to talk to Miranda and ask about what happened in that blue box but he stopped when he saw The Doctor slid his hand to Miranda's waist, pulling her closer to him. Miranda didn't even seem to mind it at all. Gary shoulders drop at seeing Miranda so happy with The Doctor and decided to leave the restaurant at once.

"Where's Gary?" she asked.

"So this is my shop." Miranda showed the inside of her joke shop. "It's not bigger on the inside, though. AHAH. And my flat's upstairs."

"Nice place."

"I'll just get some things."

"Sure, sure. I'll just set the TARDIS. I'll wait outside."

She rushed up to her stairs towards her flat. She pulled her keys out but the door was already open. Slowly, she led herself inside and saw Gary's back, working on her kitchen.

Gary turned to her, looking very sharp with her fitting-long sleeves.

"Hi."

"Hi. Do you always have to break in to my flat?" she chuckled.

"Stevie gave me the spare key."

Miranda noticed the finely set dining table, with long candles lighted and a layer of her birthday cake in the middle. The room smelled sweet and war dimmed romantically.

"I told you, I'll hid one layer." He smiled and pulled a seat for her. "Come on. I know, it's very simple but –"

"It's lovely, Gary. Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Miranda. Let's have some of that cake that I just stole." Both of them giggled but quickly turned into frown.

"Gary—I can't stay long. He's waiting for me outside."

"The Doctor?"

"Yes."

Gary went by the window and saw The Doctor standing outside that odd blue box.

"That box. It can disappear, can't it?"

"Ye-yes. How'd?—"

"I saw you two went inside it and it started disappearing right before my eyes. I was gonna call you out but you looked too happy with him. Miranda? Who is that guy?"

Gary struggled to control his tears and his awfully trembling voice.

"Gary, The Doctor's amazing! Y ou should have seen what he can do! I mean, he knows so many things,Gary! Oh you'll love him, surely! -"

Gary hated himself for hating that Miranda sounded so happy being with him.

"He showed me a lot of things and he can show me more of it when we'll travel together!"

But Gary was not listening. He was far beyond the depth of his thoughts and emotions. He saw Miranda move her mouth but could not hear anything. He bowed and looked up to her again and again. "You're going away, then."

"I'm sorry." She says sincerely. "But Gary, this is what I need- change in my life. And The Doctor gave it to me. I'm sorry. I really am."

"No, no. He seemed like a good bloke to me. I bet you had fun with him today."

"Yeah, I did. I really did! Gary, I really need to go."

"Oh right. That's fine." The tone of is voice fell devastatingly low. Gary cupped Miranda's face with his hands and kissed her on her forehead. "You take care, alright?"

"I will." She ran towards the door.

"And oi! Don't you go stepping some creature's feet or tentacles or something!" He gave a deceiving smile to Miranda.

"I'll try not to!" And off she go and was gone.

Gary stood by the dining table and examined every detail of the flat. No Miranda. Nothing. He stood to by the window again and saw Miranda running towards The Doctor.

"Ready?"

"Quite."

"Sorry, but I saw this on the counter." He showed the banana that he took from the shop. "It has a face! You drew a face on a banana! Oohh, I'm liking you more and more, Miranda. Come on!" He took Miranda's hand and led her inside the TARDIS.

From the window, Gary saw The Doctor take Miranda inside the police box.

"Now, where or when do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere! To very planet!"

"OH, I know just the one you'll surely love." He pulled handles and pressed buttons in different sides of the console. And the TARDIS started to shake. He pulled the final handle and looked to Miranda.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

_Fin. _

_I hope you had what I call a good time reading this fanfic. Sadly, this is the last chapter. So, yeah. Thank you very muchos! _


End file.
